Yumenokatamari
Yumenokatamari (ユメノカタマリ Yumenokatamari) is a garbage block kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Yumenokatamari is like a big dog, humble, bold and loyal to Garbage Monster (as well as Gomi-Man) and despite wanting to send trash all over cities and stomping on buildings, Yumenokatamari is actually pretty affable, and in fact seems to show respect towards his enemies and looks forward to fighting them. History Backstory Yumenokatamari originated as trashed items who were not content with being taken to a dump, instead of being melted down and reused like other trash. The trash developed a mind of their own and fused together atop of the Araragi City Dump to get their revenge at the humans who created them. A name was decided by TPC and Super GUTS attacked the block. However, Yumenokatamari was able to withstand their attacks without pain and continued its rampage. Ultraman Dyna arrived shortly after and attacked, but Yumenokatamari was able to withstand all the beams thrown at him and beat the Hero down wih ease, mercilessly throwing trash balls and acidic gas at the giant. Dyna then changed into Strong-Type and tried to lift and throw the beast into the air, but was forced down by the block's strength and weight. Finally, after much effort, Dyna threw the beast into the air and punched through it, creating the explosion that was meant to happen due to Yumenokatamari's collective energy. The item then turned into chunks that came down upon the city as rain, which came for about 7 weeks. Debut: Let's Make Wangmagwi Stronger! Yumenokatamari made his first appearance in RP where he eventually regenerated his parts later on and came back at a dump, where Garbage Monster and his comrade, Other Garbage Monster were making plans. Garbage Monster then decided to come up with a new plan for the Garbage Gang, stating that he wanted to trash all of the people's food, by literally trashing it, only then to get interrupted by something lurking in the dump. Yumenokatamari then completely formed, much to the shock to the garbage monsters; Garbage Monster then walked up to Yumenokatamari, thinking he was spying on them. Yumenokatamari then barked and spat garbage on Garbage Monster's arm, healing it in seconds. Impressed, Garbage Monster then decided to recruit Yumenokatamari and had plans ready.... The Crystal Legion vs. The Herculean Titan Explosive Graffiti Yumenokatamari assisted Garbage Monster, Gomi-Man and Itazuran in their mission to spread more garbage by then heading over to Richmond, Virginia, with the newly acquired explosive graffiti spray cans. Yumenokatamari was able to carry one perfectly in his mouth, despite the fact he had no thumbs to help with. Once there, Yumenokatamari sprayed a few buildings with the explosive graffiti spray cans, before then BirthGoji came in. Yumenokatamari suffered the least amount of damage to BirthGoji's attacks, but still mainly helped defend his allies. Yumenokatamari charged at BirthGoji, to which then BirthGoji flipped him over. During when BirthGoji battled Garbage Monster, Yumenokatamari slammed against BirthGoji and sprayed his Acidic Fumes against him, to which BirthGoji fired down his Atomic Breath at him in return, sending Yumenokatamari against a few buildings. Yumenokatamari then went over to assist Gomi-Man, even letting Gomi-Man ride on him to battle against BirthGoji. However then BirthGoji then blasted at the two, blasting the two aways. Yumenokatamari noticed Gomi-Man's right arm was blown off (albeit slowly regenerating) so then Yumenokatamari spit up of his healing trash spit onto him, healing his arm. Yumenokatamari also partook on the final stand against BirthGoji, but BirthGoji then blasted his Atomic Ray against the three garbage monsters and Itazuran. Having had enough, Garbage Monster ordered a retreat; with Yumenokatamari following along. Abilities * Trash Balls: Yumenokatamari can literally spew chunks of itself at enemies, which comes in the the form of compacted spheres of trash. These spheres can fly rapidly, causing great amounts of damage, as well as spew acidic fumes, cling to opponents, and have great corrosive abilities. * Acidic Fumes: Yumenokatamari constantly spew great amounts of toxic and acidic fumes into the air, with some contents being CO2 and the like. * Weight and Natural Strength: Yumenokatamari possesses natural strength as well as weight, able to easily hold off Ultraman Dyna, even in Strong-Type. * Immunity: Yumenokatamari, being a hulking combination of individual pieces of trash, is immune to most kinds of lasers, simply melting off small pieces of a whole. * Healing Trash: Yumenokatamari can spit out some garbage onto other garbage monsters and can heal them instantly. * Reform: Yumenokatamari can regenerate all of his parts, albeit at a slow rate. Weakness * Energy Overload: Yumenokatamari, being extremely compact, is constantly emmiting energy within itself, and when the energy is too much, Yumenokatamari will implode in a manner equivalent to three nuclear bombs. Trivia * If Yumenokatamari's name spelled in Kanji form, it would be "夢の塊", translating literally as "Combined Form of Dreams". Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)